


[Vid] Кто-то из нас двоих

by Arasi



Category: Ai no Kusabi, Фальшивые зеркала - С. Лукьяненко | False Mirrors - S. Lukianenko
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Видео: Ai no Kusabi (OVA), Час пик, Ночной дозор, Дневной дозор, Тесты для настоящих мужчин<br/>Музыка: Тараканы "Кто-то из нас двоих", "Тишина - это смерть"<br/>Примечание: кроссовер с романом Сергея Лукьяненко "Фальшивые зеркала", по мотивам фанфика robin puck "Отражение иллюзий"</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Vid] Кто-то из нас двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Видео: Ai no Kusabi (OVA), Час пик, Ночной дозор, Дневной дозор, Тесты для настоящих мужчин  
> Музыка: Тараканы "Кто-то из нас двоих", "Тишина - это смерть"  
> Примечание: кроссовер с романом Сергея Лукьяненко "Фальшивые зеркала", по мотивам фанфика robin puck "Отражение иллюзий"


End file.
